


Deadly Dance

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Cara Dune, Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Fennec Shand, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand Friendship, Din is younger in this fic, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Boba has an issue: He's an old, aggressive Omega who's got it bad for a younger, handsome and kind Alpha.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Deadly Dance

Boba first became interested in Din by his protective over a pup that was even his. The way he cared for the little one and protected him, it was an attractive trait in a Alpha. The second thing that made Boba attracted to Din was how respectful he generally was to those around him. Third thing, man was good with his weapons, it was undeniably hot to watch Din fight.

Fourth thing that was attractive that Boba didn't really find out until later after Din started to take off his helmet: his scent. It was utterly Alpha but not in an aggressively overpowering ordor. After getting a good whiff of Din for the first time, Boba wanted to submit to him. He was already interested in Din because of everything else, his scent was the last straw for Boba.

Problem was, Din was wary around Boba. Boba was scentless because of the suppressants he had been taking, Din probably didn't even know that Boba was an Omega! Perhaps he believed that he was a Beta like Fennec. Another problem was Din believed their relationship to be purely business and hasn't showed any interest in him.

It sucked, it really did. But Fennec saw something that Boba couldn't. She saw Din when Boba wasn't looking and knew better. Eventually after a good year of Boba's pinning, the Beta cornered the old Omega and decided to give him a good talking about the birds and the bees. A talk that Boba really, _really_ , didn't want to hear from his best friend.

"Cara and I are tired, _tired_ , of you two dancing around each other!"

Boba scoffs, "We're not dancing around each other! We barely talk."

That was a lie. Just the other day the two gotten into a deep heart to heart over their families and heritage. Fennec, of course, knew about this and called it out with a rise of her eyebrow. Boba avoids eye contact for a moment before lowering his head.

"He's out of my league. He could have anyone, why would he choose me?"

"You just said he could have anyone. That doesn't exclude you from his options. Now, listen here, Fett. I hear that you've gotten railed in the next couple of days and it better be by our dearest Mand'alor. Got it?"

Boba glares but says nothing, this causes Fennec to smirk and turn.

"Good, now excuse me. I have a date."

Boba rolls his eyes but flushes when he thinks about actually courting Din. Boba being able to get off his suppressants and be with the Alpha of his interests. It was a nice, lovely thought. One that would stick with him all day until he almost literally ran into Din in town. It was a small town on Tatooine that Boba enjoyed to stalk around. Apparently Din also enjoyed to walk around aimlessly.

"Hey!" Din had his helmet on, so did Boba, so neither could look. Boba was thankful for this because he was unprepared to deal with the younger man today. 

"Ah, what are you doing here?"

Boba expected Din to be off world, dealing with Mand'alor.

"I came looking for you. Fennec told me you wanted to talk with me about something."

Boba feels his eye twitch, damn Fennec! The two walk on as Boba tries to think of an appropriate response to murdering his own friend. 

"Ah..."

Din tilts his head and Boba knows he has an adorable look on his face under that helmet. Boba sighs, he might as well get this out of the way. He'd rather not draw this out longer than what it has to be. But Boba didn't know to break it down to where he could just subtly tell Din and then make a run for it, letting Din figure out only when Boba is long gone. But Din didn't deserve that.

"I like you."

Din stares, "What?"

"I'm an Omega, you're an Alpha. I. Like. You," Boba was surprised he was able to get it out that easily.

Din continues to stare at him, "Are you... serious?"

Boba groans, he hated the way Din said that.

"I get if you're not interested."

Boba was about to make a run for it when Din laughs lightly, "You're the meanest Omega I have ever met."

That's what he got out of it!?

Din continues, "And the most breath-taking man I ever met."

Boba feels his face get hot, "W-What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to say anything, I honestly didn't know if you liked me the way I liked you."

They stop and Boba desperately wants to look Din in the eye. But doing so must be in private.

"You... Are you returning my feelings?"

Din takes Boba's hands, "Every bit... I would love it if we courted. Officially."

Boba's jaw is dropped and the only sound that comes from him was an unintelligent 'uh'. He stands there until he leans forward and presses his head into Din's chestplate. Din chuckles and wraps his arms around the Omega.

"Is that a yes?"

He sounded incredibly hopeful and Boba could help the laugh that escapes him. "Yes? You better kriffing believe that it's a yes!"

He aggressively returns the embrace and Din let's out a full on laugh. The two spend the rest of the day practically walking into each other, trying to make it obvious that they were, indeed, now a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to be like Thanos and do it myself when I saw no fics with Omega Boba Fett.


End file.
